


Szczypta magii

by nihilisten



Series: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [6]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: A mówili, że magicy są niebezpieczni...





	Szczypta magii

Przestępując po raz kolejny próg cyrku, Florencia do ostatniej chwili rozważała, czy jednak się nie wycofać.

Wcale nie chciała tu być. Cyrki i szpitale zawsze bez wyjątku przyprawiały ją o gęsią skórkę. Nie pomagał fakt, że w środku okazałego namiotu urzędował despotyczny, tajemniczy, niebezpiecznie przystojny magik.

Chciała uciec.

Ale nie mogła. Niech to koń kopnie, po prostu nie mogła.

– No dawaj, Flo – szepnęła do siebie z dłonią zamarłą między zasłonami wejścia. – Nie panikuj. Załatw to i po sprawie.

– Po jakiej sprawie? – rozległ się głos.

Florencia jęknęła w duchu. Oczywiście, musiał ją usłyszeć. A może nawet od razu wiedział, że ona tu przyjdzie. W końcu to on.

Ponieważ już nie było sensu czaić się za kotarą, Flo rozsunęła materiał i wkroczyła do środka. Od razu uderzyła ją niesamowita duchota i mrok, jakby trafiła do bezdennej otchłani.

W ciemności przedsionka ujrzała jarzące się oko; momentalnie zadrżała.

– …Ydris.

Gdy zbliżyła się na tyle, by rozróżnić rysy jego twarzy, magik rozłożył ramiona i poprowadził ją do bardziej oświetlonej części cyrku. Florencia poczuła się oślepiona, lecz już nie była pewna, czy to z winy reflektorów, czy może zachowania Ydrisa.

– Jak miło cię widzieć, ptaszynko. – głos rozbrzmiał tak wyraźnie i czysto, jakby przemawiał wprost do jej ucha. – Słyszałem, że masz do mnie jakąś sprawę.

Flo przeklęła się w duchu za nieostrożność. Z drugiej strony, ukrywanie czegokolwiek przed Ydrisem zdawało się niemożliwe. Nawet teraz miała wrażenie, że widzi i zna każdą jej myśl. Co tylko powodowało dodatkowy stres. Nie dała jednak tego po sobie poznać.

– Bez przesady. Chciałam tylko obejrzeć występ.

Było to oczywiste kłamstwo, którego magik zresztą nawet nie kupił.

– Zapraszam nieco później, wieczorem możesz obejrzeć nasze wspaniałe występy. A teraz – ciągnął niezrażony, aż w pewnym momencie nachylił się nad Flo; tuż przed jej twarzą znikąd pojawił się kwiat. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Dziewczyna odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy, nawet nie udając, że jej mina nie wyraża największego stopnia cierpiętniczości. Ydrisowi zresztą to nie przeszkadzało, wydawał się czerpać zadowolenie z jej zakłopotania. Kwiat wylądował w dłoni Florencii, a dłoń bezwładnie zwisła wzdłuż ciała.

– Nic szczególnego. – mruknęła wreszcie.

– A cóż to? – kącik ust Ydrisa uniósł się w uśmiechu, który można by uznać za szyderczy. – Przyszłaś, nie mając powodu? Przyznam, że bardzo mnie to cieszy. – poprawił lekko cylinder. – Ostatnio nieczęsto miewam tu takich gości.

– Och, doprawdy? – Flo zawiesiła wzrok gdzieś nad ramieniem Ydrisa, poprawiając jednocześnie kosmyk włosów przy uchu. – Kto by się spodziewał…

– Cóż, na pewno nieczęsto ktoś przychodzi w podobnym celu, co ty.

Musiała odchrząknąć, inaczej na pewno zakrztusiłaby się powietrzem.

Nie, nie chciała tu być. Nie chciała tu być i przyznawać się do tego. Oko Ydrisa zajaśniało nieznacznie, jakby ponaglająco. Florencia spuściła wzrok.

– Chciałam cię zobaczyć.

Magik wyszczerzył usta w nieco przerażającym uśmiechu. Gdzieś w innym wymiarze Flo jak przez mgłę doznała surrealistycznego uczucia, że oto wpadła w same sidła czegoś bardzo złego, czegoś… nie z tego świata.

Ale po chwili oko Ydrisa wróciło do normalności, a jego uśmiech znów był uroczym, prawie niewinnym grymasem.

Zamrugała.

– W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak zaprosić cię do środka, moja droga Florencio. – znienacka znalazł się przy niej i otaczał ją ramieniem, wprowadzając na zaplecze cyrku. Bezwiednie ruszyła za nim. – Wyjątkowi goście zawsze są u nas wyjątkowo traktowani.

Podążyła za nim. Nie odwróciła się wstecz.


End file.
